its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ragina
Ragina is a character in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One, ''a segment of ''It's All Been Done Radio Hour. ''She has powerful magic and is considered by many to be evil, but has shown to work against corruption and greed when it suits her purpose. Her methods can be harsh, and she thinks nothing of using seduction or murder to get what she wants. Ragina was a lead in Volume 1, appearing in nine of the thirteen episodes. She is currently recurring, showing back up for the premiere and final five episodes of Volume 2. She did not appear in Volume 3, although she does play into the events, especially at the end. '''First appearance:' Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One #1.04 "Children Will Not Listen" Last appearance: Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One #2.13 "Pit of Despair" Number of appearances: 15 Status: Alive, location unknown. Actor: Amanda Iman Early Life When Ragina was 17, her mother, whom Ragina looked like, died. She never met her father, and was given to the custody of her mother's brother, Rufus Reginald Rochester ("Ragina"). However, Rufus was an absentee parent, distracted and often gone on missions for his employer. He told Ragina he worked for a museum, but was a member of the secret organization known as the U.L.P. It is likely she knew or suspected Rufus' real work by at least late 2013, but didn't confront him with the knowledge, though she gave him opportunity to confess ("Gather 'Round the Fire"). Ragina figured this out and found the world of magic and monsters on her own. She grew to be quite formidable, and to despise the U.L.P., believing it to be corrupt. Ragina's allegiance is to Kali, known to some as the Ultimate Evil, though Ragina insists that neither she nor Kali are evil. She had many adventures in the few years before the series began, including learning more than thirty uses for demon blood, though her uncle didn't know of it ("Team Work"). Daniel Kravitz Ten years after Rufus adopted her, Ragina came to Brightside in order to reunite with her uncle, or so she said ("Ragina"). Actually, she was on a mission to seduce Daniel Kravitz and convince him to help her bring down the U.L.P., which she had been planning for about a year before hand. She wanted to use Daniel to get more specifics about the U.L.P., including how to get to their base ("State of Disbelief"). Her ruse worked for a while, as she and Daniel became romantically involved. However, two of Ragina's minions, Fizzybibbit and Wanda the Witch, made a grave error when they nearly killed Abby Reynolds, ruining any chance of Daniel joining their cause ("The Body"). In the end, Ragina was run out of Brightside ("A Family Affair"). By this time, connected people around the world began to know of Ragina and she had a reputation for working with the Ultimate Evil ("They're Back!"). Her betrayal deeply hurt her uncle, who spent months searching for her, but she remained out of sight. She resurfaced once she was sure Daniel and his friends would fight against the U.L.P., saving most of the group when the U.L.P. sent monsters to attack Kravitz Antiques ("Attack on the Homestead"). Although Ragina said she would help Daniel and the group, she slipped away from them when they reached the U.L.P. base, remaining outside to enact a spell to bring down the building, not caring if Daniel and the others were still instead. She was delayed by Abby Reynolds, and so many people escaped, although Ragina did succeed in toppling the building. Before fleeing herself, Ragina murdered the heads of the U.L.P., Cyril Davies and Rupert Pryce, by snapping their neck. Ragina was also stabbed by Abby, but managed to get away ("Pit of Despair"). Trivia This part was developed for Amanda based on her audition for Rufus. Amanda left the troupe at the end of Volume 2. She was invited to reprise Ragina for the ''Packer & Ratcliff ''anniversary special "The Pursuit of Packer," but was unable to attend, and so the character was left out of the script. Ragina does play into Volume 3, despite not appearing, so it is likely she will return in Volume 4. Category:DKCO Lead Character